


A Regular Jack Frost

by InTheArmsofaThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Everyone's alive, Fluff, Jack Frost - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Oblivious Stiles, Snowboarding, fey stiles, no one's dead, ski resort, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheArmsofaThief/pseuds/InTheArmsofaThief
Summary: “No.  I’m excited.  I haven’t seen snow since first grade.”It was more than just excitement, but they took that at face value.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croquenbouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croquenbouche/gifts).



> Eternal Sterek secret santa 2016 for @sterektbh :)

Stiles could hardly contain himself as he carted Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Jackson all squeezed into his jeep with their ski equipment. 

“Did you take too much Adderall?” Scott asked with concern as they followed Derek’s soccer mom car through the mountains. 

“Nope!”

“Cocaine? Speed? Pixi sticks?” Jackson drawled from the back.

“Very funny,” Stiles snarked back.  “No.  I’m excited.  I haven’t seen snow since first grade.”

It was more than just excitement, but they took that at face value.

Stiles never lied.  Not really.  He’s very good at twisting the truth.  Is Scott with you?  No.  _He_ was _with me but you don’t need to know that_.  What did you say?  I said -  Hey, dad.  _At some time in my life, I’m sure._ Why are you at the Jungle?  Clubbing.  _Technically true, he tried to get a drink and made friends with some drag queens._ Why are you _really_ at the Jungle?  For Danny.  _Also true.  They were here to protect Danny because Jackson was after him_.  His boyfriend broke up with him.  _Facts, although completely unrelated_.  So Stiles never _lied_ , unless, of course, that was defined as reclining in a horizontal position.

No one ever really noticed because he was so good at almost lying.  He was good at twisting words and backwards sentences to throw off the questions from teachers, his dad’s deputies, and even Scott’s dad a real life FBI Agent. 

There was a reason for this.  His dad always tried to ask him the same question a few times to parse out the truth between his words.  Because words were Stiles’s weapon, his power.  It’s why no one knew his real name because words had power and his name could control him.  His father was the only one who knows.  A secret between them and his mother’s grave.  She had left her clan long ago to marry his father, so there was no one else Stiles could have turned to for advice after she died. 

Well, except for books.  Stiles had been researching the supernatural years before Scott got bit by a freaking werewolf.  That’s how he figured it out so quickly, he hadn’t done the research on that type of creature before, but he did know where to find it.  So, from the fair number of books and tomes and well hidden online forums, Stiles knew a few things about himself.

Like, to keep his true name a secret.  And that he could twist the truth a hairbreadths further than a normal fay, being a Halfling.  Stiles doubted any full blooded fay could have told the almost lie he had to Matt Daehler when asked “what do you turn into”.  Stiles had flippantly said the abominable snowman.  But it was genius.  Because the abominable snowman is also known as the yeti, which is a myth based off these ice type fay (that Stiles likes to refer to as Frost Giants because Loki) that primarily reside in Poland and Greenland and really anyplace European above Turkey and Stiles is actually a descendent of them.  His mom was half frost giant and half tree nymph thing (eh, proper titles weren’t Stiles’s thing).  So being a quarter frost giant meant that his icy powers only really kicked in when it was in fact cold outside.  So, it was a seasonal thing.  Pure genius.  Except he was of course the only one that would get the inside joke.  Everyone else just thought he was being a sarcastic idiot asking to get hurt. Well, a little column A, a little column B. 

Now, it got cold in Beacon Hills.  But only really at night during the winter months.  It didn’t snow there.  So Stiles only kind of experienced his snow man powers.  He once spent winter break at the Donner Ski Ranch with his parents and man was that something else.  But he hadn’t been around snow since that ski trip as a kid. 

Until now.

Derek Hale’s Pack of Wayward Misfits had planned the whole thing for the first winter break after leaving for college.  The Boyd family were in their peak season at the ice rink, and needed to hire a few extra hands anyway with Boyd away for college, so he sweet talked his way into not working for break.  Erica’s mother was so happy she hadn’t had a single epileptic episode in two years she was willing to let Erica go on a ski vacation without her as long as there was at least one adult.  Derek counted, it seemed.  It was Isaac’s job to get his grump roommate on board.  Stiles was surprised he convinced Derek to 1, go; 2, chaperone; and 3, pay for the whole thing.  Stiles was also surprised the rest of them were invited.

Like, Scott sure.  Scott was pretty much pack now with Derek’s crew, regardless of protests.  Same with Jackson.  Jackson more so than Scott, even!  I guess with Jackson comes Lydia, and with Scott came Kira.  And everyone forgave Allison for her fear and grief driven attacking spree sophomore year a while ago and she was sort of almost dating Isaac, so that made sense.  And Stiles guessed if everyone was invited, he would be, too.  The only reason Malia wasn’t coming was because her dad grounded her for punching someone’s teeth out.  To be fair, he was a sexist asshole and the rest of the pack supported her decision.   

The trip still didn’t feel right because now it felt less like a pack vacation and more like a couple’s retreat and Stiles was disgustingly single.  Whatever.  He’d have fun.  He’d have _snow_.  Stiles was very excited.

Big Bear was coated in snow, which is to be expected at a ski resort.  But Stiles, despite all he talked it over with his father, wasn’t prepared for how that would make him feel.  And he’s not just talking about his wild excitement he shared with Scott and Erica at just seeing it.  There was a tingling under his skin that he didn’t remember from his time at Donner when he was six. 

When it got below a certain temperature in Beacon Hills, Stiles got to do things like make the fog from his breath do cool tricks like Gandalf does with his pipe, or feel the cold less than most people but still more than werewolves, or make snow turn into hail within a half mile radius, which doesn’t do anything but pelt him with ice and ruin cars.  So, all in all, not very exciting.

But here.  This tingling.  Gosh.  This deserved unironic use of the word gosh.  Stiles felt like his blood was singing.  This was different than during the summer when his wood nymph blood kicked in and he worked in the garden and literally anything he planted bloomed like crazy.  That was cool.  And useful.  They saved a lot of money on vegetables.  But this?

Stiles laughed as snow started to fall in a light dusting.  A stray part of him thought maybe he was doing that. 

This felt like real magic.

Jackson pushed his shoulder.  “Hurry the fuck up, Stilinski.  I’m not carrying your shit to the cabin.”

Stiles couldn’t help but grin, regardless of Jackson’s bitter attitude.  He grabbed his bag from the Jeep and followed everyone, taking glee in each crunch of snow under his boots.  The cabin they got was really great.  In walking distance of the visitors’ center and an amazing view.  Stiles was already shoving on his snow pants and ready to head out, though.  As cozy and warm (and perfect for a romantic getaway) it was, Stiles just wanted to be outside. 

“Okay!” he cheered as everyone was sorting out their things and claiming beds.  “Who wants to teach me how to snowboard!” 

Everyone looked at Stiles.  Scott face palmed.  Allison cringed.  Boyd and Isaac shook their heads with varying degrees of horror.  Lydia patted his shoulder sweetly.  “That’s what lessons are for.  Go get yourself a cute trainer and have some fun.  I’ll pay for it, even.  Merry Christmas!”

Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, you guys are no fun.”

“It’s self preservation,” Jackson scoffed.  “You’re not exactly graceful.”

“Not everyone studied ballet, Jackson.”

Jackson’s ears burned a deep red.  “Lots of professional athletes do it!  It helps with agility on the field!”

Stiles rolled his eyes harder, his whole head going with him this time.  “Don’t be so offended.  You’re contributing to toxic masculinity.”  Stiles grabbed the new pair of goggles he’d gotten for the trip and made sure he had all his phone and wallet on him.  “See you when I get bored or break a leg.”

“Please don’t break any bones,” Derek said from behind him.  Stiles jumped.  He had been so quiet brining in the last of the gear.  “I’m the one responsible for all of your well beings.”

“No promises!” Stiles cheered, darting around Derek to get to the door.  “See you losers later.”

“You’re the loser!” Jackson shouted back.

“Sick burn!” Stiles laughed and bounded off towards the visitors’ center. 

He didn’t have his own snowboard, so he had to rent one.  Despite the free lodging à la Derek Hale, Stiles still saved up a bunch for this trip.  They had been living in blissful non-threating situations for over a year now and Stiles weaseled his way into clerical work at the station.  It was a pretty sweet gig.  He got to make sure his dad stayed on his diet while also snooping on case files. 

Before he made it to the giant cabin that had a restaurant and coffee shop and rental equipment, and whatever else, Stiles, got distracted by the tingling under his skin.  He wanted to shed off his winter layers and revel in the snow, but it would soak his jeans and Stiles wasn’t here for that.  The crisp air filled his lungs and Stiles just felt alive and energized in a way he hadn’t in a really long time.

Maybe gardening would feel this fantastic if he lived in a city without trees. 

Stares stared up towards the top of the mountain.  It was glistening in the sunlight, the pans of white calling him like a sailor to the sea. 

“You just going to stand there all day?” 

Stiles jumped for the second time from Derek’s voice.  The werewolf, a bit too obviously clad in less than appropriate winter clothes, walked right past him, heading towards the main lodge.  Stiles jogged up to him, heart hammering in his chest. 

“You really haven’t gone snowboarding before?  Seems like your type of sport.”

Stiles laughed.  “No type of sport is my type of sport.  I stumble through all of them,” he grinned.  “Are they all being disgusting couply already?”

Derek shrugged.  “Boyd and Isaac are serious skiers, so they’re planning on going out in a bit.  Allison promised to teach Erica on the bunny slope.  Lydia will probably join them and take a lesson once she gets tired of Jackson, but knowing her she’s probably better than the instructors here.”

Stiles snorted, that was true.  “So just Scott and Kira?”

Derek nodded.  “They’re like a handful of frosting from a grocery store cake.”

Stiles fake gagged at the comparison.  He loved sweets, but not that.  That was too much. 

“I don’t really know how to do any of this either,” Derek admitted and he pushed the visitors’ center door open.  They were immediately assaulted by merch and boards and skis to buy.  “Sometimes my family would rent a cabin in the mountains, my cousins and sisters and I would get into big snowball fights,” he shrugged again.  “It was really more of a retreat for the adults and they didn’t ski.  They just, I don’t know, ran on all fours because they could.  We were secluded enough.  I think we were in North Dakota?  Not sure.”

“Cool,” Stiles said before tripping over his boots.  Derek steadied him and gave him a side eye. 

“You sure you can handle this without dying?”

“I’ve lived through literal horrors,” Stiles reminded him.  “I’m not going to let some mountain defeat me!”

Derek nudged him forward to the line for rentals.  “Okay.  Fine.  Just to cry about it if you snap a bone.”

Stiles smiled.

One of his greatest accomplishments in the past three years was making Derek Hale his friend.  Like, fuck everything else.  Who cares that Stiles got into Berkley or that he got an almost perfect score on the SATs or that he survived fighting against a bajillion different supernatural evil dudes.  Derek Hale shares _personal anecdotes with Stiles._

A snowflake landed on Stiles’s cheek, which didn’t seem weird until he remembered he was inside.  He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

“You okay?” Derek asked, brow furrowing together as he caught the erratic beating of Stiles’s heart. 

Stiles was totally not okay.  He was on the verge of panicking.  Because he was expecting to be able to control the sudden flux in his wintertime powers.  He wasn’t expecting to make it snow inside if he got a little too excited about Derek Hale.

Because if anyone asked if he liked Derek, he could tell them no.  Lydia had asked.  She had thought she figured everything out.  She was so smug.  But Stiles said no and while she pried and didn’t drop it, he’d still said no, and she knew Stiles stretched the truth a lot but she couldn’t remember him ever lying to her.  Because Stiles doesn’t like Derek Hale.  Stiles is head over heals in love with the asshole.

So, no.  Stiles was _not okay_.

“Nervous.”  _About snowboarding?  No.  About making it snow inside, albeit so minimally it was undetectable?  Absolutely._

Derek sighed.  “I won’t let you break your legs, promise.” 

Stiles’s smile grew and he felt the tingling under his skin grow.  He tried to tamp it down and stop any snowfall.  At least until they got outside.

Half an hour later and Stiles and Derek were queuing up for the ski lift on an easy slope.  They had foregone lessons because Derek was a werewolf and would probably be a natural and if he wasn’t he’d just heal.  Stiles was just an idiot.  Or so Derek kept reminding him.

“It’s an _easy_ slope, Derek.  I’ll be fine!”

When they got to the top Stiles nearly brained himself getting off the ski lift, so they were off to a great start.  Derek was laughing, so Stiles considered it a win.

Staring down at the slope, however, caught Stiles off guard.  It wasn’t super high up, and completely clear of obstacles, so it really shouldn’t be that freaky, but the sudden idea of sliding down the hill at any speed faster than walking seemed like maybe too much. 

A heavy hand settled on his shoulder.  Stiles looked over to see Derek giving him an encouraging smile, soft and open and breathtaking.  Little fluffs of white started to land on their heads. 

“It’ll be fine.  Even if you fall, you’re not going to hurt yourself.”

Stiles nodded.  Derek was right.  This slope was nothing.  It didn’t stop his heart from jackrabbiting in his chest. 

“Here,” Derek said, holding his hand out.  “We’ll go down together.  Slowly.”

The snow started falling a little thicker as Stiles took Derek’s hand.  Stiles nodded, perhaps a bit too frantically. 

After a quick tilt they were on their way, honestly moving at a snail’s pace compared to what the people on the bigger slopes were doing and they made it to the bottom without problem.   

“See.  Neither of us know what we’re doing and we’re fine.  Wanna go again?”

“Yeah,” Stiles huffed.  They kept at the easy slope all afternoon, gaining confidence and speed.  Stiles even learned to stop himself at the bottom and not just waiting until his speed runs out or Derek grabs him at the last second.

The snow went on and off all day, but nothing major.  Stiles thought maybe he was learning more on that end too. 

It was starting to get dark when Derek suggested heading back.  They had planned on a group dinner at seven so they had some time still because it got dark so early, but Stiles didn’t think he’d do well on the slopes without werewolf eyes. 

Isaac and Boyd were still out, and it looked like the girls and Jackson just beat them back to the cabin.  It didn’t look like Scott and Kira had moved all day.

“You two have fun?” Lydia asked a little too innocently from her spot by the fire.  “You look a little flushed.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, successfully squishing his feelings down to prevent snow from falling inside.  It was easy when Lydia knew how to tick him off so well.  “Spent all day snowboarding.  It turns out I am a _natural_.  Thank you very much.”

Natural was true.  Supernatural was truer.  Stiles was double practicing on the slope.  He wasn’t even sure what he was doing, but the packed snow felt like it was moving with him, and the few times he fell it softened itself a bit to cushion his impact.

It was the same with his green thumb.  He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but it was like he spoke a language with the plants and they listened to each other.  He wanted green beans and they wanted to grow.  But snow wasn’t alive.  It was just frozen water.  So Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how that worked, since he couldn’t control it if it wasn’t cold enough outside.  But perhaps the world was more alive than science can understand, because he spoke to the snow and the ice in the same way he spoke to the flowers.

“Erica’s pretty good, too,” Allison grinned, her cheeks still a little rosy from the cold.  “Maybe tomorrow we can all go out together.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Stiles cheered.   “Batman and Catwoman, at it again.”

Erica rolled her eyes, but looked pleased.  “I might go out with Boyd tomorrow, but we’ll make a group trip run at some point.”

Stiles nodded and looked outside.  The little flurries were picking up, but he didn’t think that was his fault this time.  Still, it called to him.  He’d barely been inside ten minutes, but ready for more.  “I’m going to take a walk,” he told the others, forgetting to grab his hat and gloves.  “Text me when you plan to head out to dinner.”

“Don’t get lost,” Scott said.

Stiles raced outside and headed straight for the woods.  He wouldn’t go far.  He could see the light of the drive and the cabin and even the main lodge.  He was fine.  But he wanted to get away and try some more frost giant magic.  He _never_ got to do this kind of stuff.

Stiles wasn’t sure why he kept it a secret from the pack.  He supposed it was because how his mom drove the idea home that he was a Halfling.  Halfings weren’t welcome in the fey community.  His mom herself was already an outcast, being a mixed fey.  Stiles would have been considered not good enough to associate with at best.  Killed at worst.  Scott and Derek’s pack(s) were untraditional, and none of them would know of the prejudice other that Derek.  Stiles seriously doubted Derek would care, but the issue was that he was a Halfling that ran with wolves.  Eventually he’d be found out by the feys if the pack knew.  And that would just cause more trouble.

Being free of supernatural horrors was amazing for the first time in like ever.  Stiles didn’t want to stir things up now.

Besides, it’s not like any of his powers were all that useful.  Unless he needed to grow some poison really quick during the summer.

Stiles sat down with his back to a tree and scooped up some snow in his hands.  He watched in awe as his mind mapped out a picture of a wolf.  It formed in his hand like magic and stiles giggled, there was no other word for it.  Because this _was_ magic.  Stiles tightened the wolf in his mind, and then blew at the snow.  A layer of fluff floated away, leaving behind a glistening ice sculpture.

There was a crunch of snow behind him and Stiles shoved the little ice sculpture into his pocket.

“Stiles?” Derek said, confusion lacing his voice.  

Stiles turned, unsure what Derek had seen.  He was about to babble something, but Derek was looking at him strangely.

“Um,” Stiles started.

“You’re hair’s white,” Derek said matter-of-factly.

“What!” Stiles yelped. 

Derek was limply holding Stiles’s hat and gloves and Stiles realized he might have been doing this all day without realizing.  He tried to pull his hair down far enough to see but it was just too short.  Stiles finally scrambled for phone and turned the camera on.  His eyes looked bluer, too.  He looked like freaking Jack Frost. 

“Oh shit.”

“Your hair wasn’t white when you left the cabin.”

 _I wasn’t using winter magic then_. 

Stiles’s looks never changed in the summer.  But his hair and eyes were already the color of earth and wood.

Derek came over and crouched in front of him.  “What’s going on?”

It was clear that Stiles was freaking out.  That he _knew_ what was happening to him.

“I,” Stiles started, unsure what to say.  He stuttered over that word a few more times before he was able to make a coherent sentence.  “I don’t know how to twist this.”

“Twist what?” Derek asked carefully.

Stiles looked again at his own hat and gloves in Derek’s hands.  Derek had come after him because he forgot his hat and gloves, because Stiles would be cold. 

Snow started to fall.  On them.  On just them.

“Twist that,” Stiles said miserably.

“Stiles, what’s going on?”

“This is my first time seeing snow since I was six,” he told Derek.

Derek nodded, just waiting for Stiles to collect his thoughts, ignoring the odd way the snow fell.

“I didn’t remember it right.”

“Is this about you being a fey?” Derek asked. 

Stiles blinked rapidly.  “What?” he croaked, voice squeaking. 

“You smell different, Stiles.  I’ve always known.  Same way I knew what Kira was right away.  I never liked you to start because fey are notorious mischief makers.  You’ve proven yourself on that account, but you’re not malicious, so I never thought it mattered.”

Stiles heart was beating so fast.  He didn’t know how to process.  “No one else but my dad knows.  I’m a Halfling.” 

Derek nodded.  “Yeah, your dad’s human.  That was obvious.”

“You really knew this whole time?” Stiles asked.  Derek nodded.  “And you never _said anything_?”

Derek brushed some snow off Stiles’s hair before pushing his hat over Stiles’s head.  “I was hoping you’d tell me.”

Stiles felt bad about keeping the secret for so long. 

“I thought you were a brownie or something, though,” Derek said looking around at the light snowfall. 

Stiles nodded.  “My mom was mixed,” he said.  “This side of me only comes out when it’s cold enough.”  He took the ice wolf out of his pocket.  It hadn’t melted in the least. 

“You seemed to be really enjoying yourself today.”

Stiles couldn’t stop his face from splitting in a grin.  “Yeah.  It’s like.  Man.  I can only think this is what it must be like for you to run.”

Derek shrugged.  “Running’s not that exciting anymore.  Other things make my heart race now.”

“Like running for your life from demons?”

He expected Derek to make some sort of offhand comment, a subtle smile, and Stiles’s heart would stutter at how close their friendship had become.  Instead, Derek stared intently at Stiles.  Stiles heart still stuttered.  The snowflakes were thicker as they fell on Derek’s eyelashes. 

“Your eyes are getting bluer,” Derek whispered.

“We can match.”  Derek may have his own pack, but he hadn’t been an alpha since saving Cora’s life.  His eyes shifted their blazing blue.  His breath caught in his throat.  “I always thought that look was beautiful.”

“You’re always beautiful,” Derek confessed.

Their lips touched, slightly frozen.  They melted into each other, both sort of at a loss they this was happening.  Stiles’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

He groaned as he pulled away.  Derek brushed away the thickening layer of snow on them, a smug look on his face. 

**LYDIA >> if you’re not making out with him right now I’ve failed as match maker.  Also, come back.  Boyd and Isaac are here.**

“I hate our friends,” Stiles groaned

Later, after Stiles broke the news that he was in fact part ice fey to the whole pack, the understandably responded by asking him to reenact Let It Go.  He was still afraid fey might find out that he was a Halfling, but he supposed he always knew these assholes would protect him.  The rest of the trip though… maybe it was a good thing it felt like a couples’ retreat.  And somehow, even when they made it back to Beacon Hills, that little wolf ice sculpture never melted.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [FIND ME ON TUMBLR](http://www.inthearmsofathief.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also! I'm made a webseries about werewolves! [The Werewolf Diaries](http://www.youtube.com/c/amyberserk)


End file.
